Old Moyashi Man
by Kame-tan
Summary: A cute little fic featuring Timothy and Allen. Timothy sheds some new found wisdom on something Moyashi never really thought about. No pairings.


Kame: Something inspired by chap 183. I figured a fic with Allen bonding with Timothy would be nice…uh, sorry for any OOCness….

* * *

Old Moyashi Man

"Hey Allen" Timothy greeted as he passed Allen in the cafeteria one day.

"Hey Timothy, how's your training with Cloud?"

The little boy shuddered slightly before responding. "It's alright, but a lot of work. Emilia is really working me, keeping me on a tight schedule. I wanted to ask you a question, though."

"Timothy," Emilia said in a scary singsong voice, "you still have to finish your math homework. Hurry up and eat your lunch! Hi Allen!" she added brightly at the end.

"Hi Emilia" Allen added, slightly amused by the staring contest Emilia and Timothy were having. Timothy's innocence, Tsukikami, interrupted when he said, "Master, why don't you ask Allen the question so you can get back to your studies?"

"What question where you going to ask, Timothy?" Emilia asked, narrowing her eyes at the young exorcist in training.

"Waah! Emilia, it's nothing gross or perverted or anything!" Timothy quickly defended himself. "So you can go away now; I'll be back soon enough."

Emilia slinked away, shooting Timothy suspicious glares over her shoulder every now and then.

"Geeze, she's so paranoid." Timothy muttered while Allen continued devouring the huge pile of food on the table. "But Allen, I was wondering if you did something to your hair to make it white."

Allen practically choked on his food when he heard the question. After taking a minute to recover, he stared at the boy. "Do something to make my hair white?"

"Yep, I want to know if your hair is really like that or if it's possible for me to color my hair." Timothy added.

Allen stared at the table, lost in thoughts and memories of the past. "Yes, I did something…to make my hair this color." He muttered softly.

"Wow, really! Whatcha do!?" Timothy asked excitedly.

Allen smiled sadly. "When I was little, my hair was a light brown. When my adoptive father died, I was so devastated by his lost that I called him back as an Akuma. He cursed me and…tried to kill me, but my anti-Akuma weapon activated and defeated him. It started turning white shortly after."

"Oh…" was all Timothy could say after such a story.

"Well, I don't think you want to do all of that just for colored hair." Allen joked a little, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I can…kinda understand why you want to bring your adoptive father back. If Director Sensei would have died…I would do the same thing."

Allen shook his head. "When you call a soul back, it's attached to an Akuma and enslaved to the Earl. The soul is forced to do the Earl's bidding, all the while slowly deteriorating as the Akuma level up and become stronger. It's a foolish thing to wish the dead back, no matter what the circumstances."

Timothy paused for a minute. "I think I can see why that scary samurai guy calls you an old man. You went through a lot of stuff many other people will never experience. Maybe your hair turning white shows that you already have the life experiences of an old man?"

Allen stared at the young exorcist, amazed that such wisdom could come out of his young mouth.

"Yup, you're just an old moyashi man." Timothy concluded, sending Allen falling off the bench. Before Allen could respond, Emilia sneaked up behind him and dragged Timothy off by the ear.

"Didn't I tell you to hurry up so you can finish?" she growled while Timothy struggled with all of his might.

"Emilia, cut it out! That hurts!" he moaned. When the pair reached the library, Emilia released his ear and gave him a softer look.

"I don't know where that comment came from, but I'm glad you said it. Maybe you're actually growing up." She smiled, turning around to get some books to start their study session.

"Master, you're awful; you took credit for all of the stuff I said." Tsukikami pouted.

Timothy smiled evilly.

* * *

Kame: I got Timothy's Innocence's name from chapter 183. And for those who were wondering, only Timothy can hear and see Tsukikami.


End file.
